


Icy Ears, Warm Hands

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders really is the best, Fenders Family Secret Santa 2015, First time seeing snow, Fluff, M/M, Merrill can predict weather, Sweetness, cold elf ears are cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare blizzard hits Kirkwall - the first one since Fenris came to the City. A moment on that first morning where Fenris sees snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Ears, Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the lovely Garbagedragon who said they simply wanted something wintry and with elf ears. 
> 
> Happy Holiday, dear. I truly hope this makes you smile.

“Lethallan, I believe we should head back. There is weather brewing.” Merrill’s hand gripped Hawke’s sleeve. “See the clouds? They are heavy and low.”

The clouds hung ominously in the steel-grey sky and were reflected in the grey waves of the Waking Sea. A cold wind swirled around the group, biting into exposed skin. Hawke scrunched her nose, gaze sweeping over the panorama of waves, clouds, and wind-stripped foliage.

“Yeah, alright. I see your point. Do you think we have time to hit up those slavers for Aveline?” Hawke’s hand tightened around the pommel of her sword. “I’d like to make sure anybody taken can be returned before the storm hits.”

“Hit them fast and then return. The storm will hold.” Fenris stepped up next to Hawke. “Rain is no excuse to leave people in bondage.”

“It won’t be rain,” Merrill said. “The temperature will drop tonight. The wind is shifting.”

“As if you know the weather, witch,” Fenris sneered.

“Fenris, I would listen to Merrill.” Anders spoke up.

“Can we debate about this later? My chest hair is cold.” The grousing came from behind them, followed by a chuckle from Anders. “Shut it, Blondie.”

“If you ever closed your shirt, you’d stay warmer, you know. You have a healthy pelt there my friend, but it’s not enough to protect you from a winter storm.” Anders shook his head and turned back to the path. “We’ll get snow. Merrill’s right.”

“Bah. Snow.” Fenris snorted.

“I hope we get enough to make snowmen.” Merrill bounced a bit on her toes before following Hawke back to the path.”

“And build a snow fort,” Hawke added. “And have a snowball fight.”

“Make snow spirits,” Anders said with relish. “Then go inside for a hot toddy.”

“Fereldens.” Varric shook his head, hurrying up the path and passing Hawke and Merrill. “Barmy, the lot of you.”

“Oh come on, Varric. You’re telling me you don’t enjoy a good snowball fight?” Hawke skipped up to walk next to him, her shield clanking against her back.

“The last time we had that much snow I barricaded myself in the Hanged Man and drank till it melted,” Varric said. “Took three days.”

“Come home with me, then. Come on, Varric. We can make toddies and eat cookies. You can watch Merrill frolic,” Hawke begged. “Please?”

Varric glanced over and caught Merrill’s begging look. “Oh fine. Fine.”

“What about you two?” Hawke grinned at Anders. “Gonna hole up in the mansion?”

“I am not joining in such...ridiculousness.” Fenris snorted.

“Anders?” Hawke looked hopeful.

“I’d best stay with Fenris. If we do get snow, he’ll need help.” Anders ignored the grumpy harumph Fenris made. “But we’ll need to wrap this up quick so I can get to the markets.”

“I do not think we shall get enough of this snow to prevent us from leaving the mansion, Anders,” Fenris grumped. “It is wishful thinking. It will probably be only rain.”

“Better safe than sorry, Fenris,” Anders soothed.

“Bah,” was all Fenris said.

***

The storm hit while Anders was at the market. One minute the sky was covered in grey clouds, the next it was pitch black. Fenris sat at the window in the downstairs bedroom and strained to see something in the sudden gloom. He couldn’t see much, the sky too dark, but he could see white somethings hitting the glass, little pieces of frozen lace that stuck and then melted.

The front door to the mansion banged open and then closed. Either Anders was home or some poor sod had just barged in. Fenris stood and grabbed his sword, relaxing when Anders shuffled in.

His coat was wet, as was his hair and face, and his skin was ruddy and wind-burned. He put several bags down on the table closest the door and began to unwind his long, tattered scarf.

“Well, that’s definitely snow. And it’s definitely sticking. And we’re definitely going to be happy we cleaned this up and moved to these rooms. The room you had been using would have been too cold to stay in for sure.”

“Did you lock the front door?” Fenris carefully propped his sword against the wall and moved to close the door to their new rooms, locking it securely.

“I did. Nobody will be out tonight. The snow is falling thick and hard.” Anders removed his coat and draped it over the back of one faded brocade-covered chair near the large fireplace.

The room had at one time been a rather ornate sitting room, part of a guest suite. Near the back of the house, the suite of rooms sat under the second story and was well-insulated from the outside weather. It had obviously been designed for favored guests - the rooms large with an attached bathing room.The far wall held a large window seat that overlooked the overgrown garden - now hidden from view by the dark and blowing snow. Two large fireplaces shared one wall and kept both the sitting and bedroom toasty warm.

“Is that really snow?” Fenris asked. He turned to glare at the window. “Truly?”

“You’ve never seen snow?” Anders asked.

“No. The weather in Tevinter was always warm...hot,” Fenris said. “I have seen ice since coming to Kirkwall, but no snow.”

“This is better than just ice. You’ll see tomorrow. We’ll want to check out how much has fallen. You’ll, how do I put this so you don’t get mad, you’ll want to wear shoes.”

“Anders. I refuse.” Fenris crossed his arms, huffing.

“We can fight it about it later. We have enough firewood, I bought food, we have books...shall we read for a bit? I’ll let you pick the book.” Anders cocked an eyebrow.

Fenris shuffled and gave a shy, happy smile. “In front of the fire? I can feel the wind blowing in from under the door.”

“In front of the fire,” Anders agreed.

“Maybe this snow stuff will not be too onerous,” Fenris said, watching Anders drag blankets and pillows into the sitting room.

“Just wait till tomorrow. I bet we’ll be snowed in for a few days. Plenty of time to read through some books and cuddle by the fire.” Anders arranged the pillows and blankets into a nest and curled up in front of the fire, smiling happily as Fenris settled next to him with a book. “Which is, in my opinion, perfect.”

Fenris’ response was to lean against Anders’ shoulder and give a happy hum.

***

Morning brought a sudden silence - the wind dying down as the worst of the storm passed. It was the quiet that woke Fenris. The windows had rattled all night, the fire dancing in the fireplace as the wind gusted sharply. Instead of the delicate tinkle of glass, the groaning of the mansion, and the soft rattle of the hallway door - it was perfectly silent. As if sound had been muffled.

Slipping out of bed, Fenris curled his toes. The wood floor was frigid, nearly too cold to stand on barefoot and prompted the unusual wish for something on his feet. Feeling the ground, feeling the shape of the land, was normal. To blunt his senses and unbalance him with hard soles and leather seemed unnatural...but it was cold, bitterly and utterly cold. Colder than he could remember - even with the ice storms that usually hit once or twice a year.

Luckily, there were a few boots in one of the armoires. Slender and made of a supple leather that fit reasonably well, provided he wore them with the socks he pilfered from the same armoire. Dressed, toes wiggling in the slightly cramped shoes, he rifled through the armoire for a coat of some kind and found a fluffy robe, two stoles, and what appeared to be cape lined in mink. He settled for the cape because the robe was pink, the stoles were splotchy, but the cape at least looked warm.

Swaddled and now sweating, Fenris made his way down the hall to the double doors that opened to the garden. They were stuck, the lock frozen from the winter storm. A little shaking and a good kick knocked enough ice loose for Fenris to pry them open.

It was solid white outside - every surface piled high with sparkling, cold, white...snow. Fenris knew it had to be snow. It still fell from the sky, fat flakes that floated down in a quiet curtain. Tilting his head back, he blinked as several landed on his eyelashes, nose, and cheeks. Icy kisses that melted quickly against his skin and left wet trails down into the collar of his cape.

His first step sank into the snow, cold suddenly enveloping his feet and calves. He took another step, struggling to move forward. His body felt frozen - icy and damp. Despite being uncomfortable, Fenris found himself not ready to go inside - too entranced by the sight of the normally dead garden covered in gleaming icicles and drifts of pure white.

The feeling of hands covering his ears, warm and gentle, had him jerking in surprise.

“Hey. It’s just me.” Anders stepped in close behind him.

“This is beautiful,” Fenris whispered, twisting his head so he could look up at Anders. “I have never seen anything like this.”

“It is lovely. A real winter. I should be holed up in my clinic but...I’m much happier here with you.” Anders pressed his hands a little tighter over Fenris’ ears. “You’re frozen.”

“I know. I just...the silence, the smell, the snow still falling...I did not want to return to the room just yet. It feels clean. Fresh.” Fenris pulled away only to turn and face Anders. “Like we are alone and safe.”

“Does it?” Anders slid one finger over Fenris’ cheek.

Ears heating red, Fenris cleared his throat. “Anders...I…”

“Hey now, we should go in. I need to find you a better coat.” Anders gave him a lopsided smile.

“No...Anders...wait.” Fenris grabbed for his arm. “I know we still bicker. And I know there are times it seems that love is not enough, but I can say honestly that having you here with me now is...it is…” Fenris pursed his lips. “What I mean to say is, I am glad I am seeing this with you. Not Hawke, not Varric, not Isabela...you.”

Anders’ smile was wide, filling his entire face. “I’m glad I’m here with you, too, Fenris.”

Both men shuffled a little, exchanging smiles that warmed them from the inside out. Finally, Fenris stirred. “We should go in. My ears are frozen.”

“Want to take a hot bath? I’ll warm your ears up for you.” Anders grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling him from the snow drift.

“I would like that, yes. Then perhaps we can read for a while? I wish to cuddle.” Fenris stopped only long enough to pull the double doors closed again, fighting to latch them tight.

“Cuddling, maybe some mulled wine, and later we can build a snow elf.” Anders grinned.

“You are ridiculous.” Fenris scoffed, then smiled hopefully. “With pointy ears?”

Anders laughed as they headed down to their rooms. “Of course with pointy ears. And a big snowy sword...you know, to protect the backyard.”

The door to the suite of rooms closed with a firm snick. Outside, snow fell lazily from the sky, peaceful and silent - muffling the laughter coming from windows lit by a glowing fireplace and candles.


End file.
